


A Bot and His Bitlet

by Hail_Halsey



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, between a bot and his bitlet, fluffy talk, his conjux is asleep, or so he thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_Halsey/pseuds/Hail_Halsey
Summary: Just a late night conversation between a bot and his bitlet.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Strongarm (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Bot and His Bitlet

“Gorgeous?” 

The femme didn’t stir. Sideswipe leaned a little closer to her audial. 

“Strongarm?”

No answer. He whispered again.

“Strongarm?”

The only sounds were of his conjux’s slow intakes during her recharge. If she heard him, she made no indication, and her optics remained blissfully shut.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Sideswipe reached for her midsection and cupped the swelled, soft plating. He planted a delicate kiss and whispered, “Hi bitlet.”

The sparkling moved under his touch.

”It’s your sire.” A pause. “You don’t know who I am yet, but the only thing you should know is that I can’t wait to meet you. I can’t wait to see your carrier and I hold you for the first time.’

Sideswipe didn’t notice the smile on the femme’s face as he continued.

“Denny says it’s important to talk to bitlets when they’re still developing. Something about making sure they recognize your voice or some scrap like that. But us Cybertronians don’t have to worry about that; we have something called a spark bond.”

The sparkling gave a soft kick.

“You don’t know what a spark bond is? Well...it’s like a  _ connection _ between bots who really love each other. Your carrier and I have a  _ conjunx endura _ bond, that means that we both love each other so much that we wanted to feel each other all the time, so we merged our works together. Now we can feel each other’s emotions, and thoughts, and in the worst case scenario; we can feel each other’s pain.” 

He frowned, and subconsciously squeezed Strongarm’s servo. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts to notice she was squeezing back. “Anyway, you’re connected to us too. But it’s not as powerful as a conjux bond, so no pain. Just our emotions.” 

He sent out a pulse to the bond, and he couldn’t keep the grin off of his face when Strongarm and the sparkling both pulsed back.

“Yeah, that’s it! Fix-it says as you get older you’ll be able to control it more, but for now it’s kind of random. Don’t worry, I’ll help you. And so will your family.”

The sparkling kicked against his palm.

“Let me tell you about your family. Not me or your carrier; your other family You don’t know this, but all of us are in this super cool group called the Bee Team. And you guessed it; one of them is called “Bee”. That’s Bumblebee, he’s the boss bot, but he’s also kinda like a sire to Strongarm and I, so I guess that makes him your grandsire?”

As soon as the word left his mouth he shuddered, and Strongarm had to bite her tongue to keep from giggling.

“Frag no, let’s just call him your uncle, yeah? Human term. It means brother of your creator, so just let’s just call him  _ Uncle  _ Bumblebee. And don’t tell anyone I told you this, but I’m like 99% sure he’s expecting us to name you “Bumblebee” too.”

The sparkling kicked again, but this time harder than before.

“I agree, that’s not happening. I have some ideas as to what you’ll look like, but I know for a fact you’re not going to be bright yellow with black. Then there’s Fix-It, he has been so excited to meet you ever since we told the team. He’s going to build you all sorts of cool things, just wait and see. Your uncle Grimlock isn’t going to build you anything, but he might teach you how to punch a bot in a fight.” 

Strongarm gave a fake moan and “shifted” in the berth. Sideswipe’s optics widened. “Not that I’m condoning violence or anything, but if you’re going to be an honorary member of the Bee Team, you have to know how to fight, it’s the rule. Anyway, Grimlock can show how to do that. And oh, you're going to love Denny and Russell, they’re the coolest humans you’re ever going to meet.”

Sideswipe waited for his sparkling’s reaction, but felt no movement after a while. He sent out a pulse, but only Strongarm’s pulsed back.

_ Primus, I talked so long my unborn bitlet fell asleep. And all they do is sleep. _

The red mech’s optics began to feel heavy, and he smiled. “Okay, I get it. I’ll talk some more tomorrow. But-oh, one last thing. Can you please stop kicking your carrier every chance you get? She’s starting to get cranky, and ends up smacking me in the arm everytime it hurts. And she’s allowed to because she’s “carrying” and I’m “responsible for it”. Go easy on her will ya? Afterall, she’s the one who’s giving you free housing right now.”

No movement, so message received. Sideswipe kissed the swell one last time then draped the mesh blanket over Strongarm before laying next to her. Finally he whispered, “Goodnight bitlet.”

His conjux decided to give him a spark attack and “woke up” to plant a kiss on his lips. She grinned against them.

“Goodnight Sire.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
